neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/Hyperdevotion Noire
The original main character of the Neptunia series and goddess of Planeptune, one of the four parts of Gamarket in Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart. With a positive personality that has her almost never stop being noisy, this sometimes causes trouble. After she accesses goddess form, she becomes a completely different person from the one before the transformation, being calm, cool and collected. And about that, she also apparently has time to think by herself. Profile Neptune Neptune is the human form of the CPU Purple Heart. She is often considered to be energetic and dorky. Her favorite food is custard pudding and she loves playing video games. While she enjoys playing all games, she especially loves Retro video games. Appearance In her Jersey Dress Neptune wears a a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Personality Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditsy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Appearance Purple Heart's appearance in her Lost Purple Core is reminiscent of the Purple Core but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. Personality Story Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Neptune Gekihaku! Kore Ga Shuyaku Koutai No Uragawada Yo! Equipment Weapons Processor Units Skills Abilities * SP Use In HDD 20% ↓ * Exp Up Lv1 Leader Effect Lucky Charmer! * Critical Rate Up Lv5 Normal Skills Special Moves Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart Characters